


Will It Ficlet?

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rabbit Lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: Just a collection of short fics with no other home. <3





	1. 2,000 shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon about the friendship shirt.

“Oh, gosh,” Link says when he notices the big box on his desk. It shouldn’t be a _box_ , not one this size anyway. He’d just had two shirts made, one in a medium and the other in large, right? 

Rhett looks up from his laptop, peering at Link over the top of the giant box. Link looks distressed enough by its presence that he pulls one of his headphones off his ear, “What’s the matter?”

“I think I screwed up,” Link says, pulling out his keys and using his house key to slice at the tape sealing the box shut. 

“Screwed what up? Is that one of the new shirt samples?” Normally, when they create a new shirt, they get a shipment of mixed size samples for themselves, the crew, and giveaways along with the quantity that’s ordered to ship from mythical.store when beasts order. Rhett figures it’s the Whelephigeonole samples, maybe, and didn’t bother cutting into them. 

“Oh, no,” Link says, hardly hearing Rhett as he flaps the box open and pulls out the shipping statement. 

Rhett’s not getting answers and he’s getting cross at how Link’s ignoring him. “I asked what happened. Earth to Link?”

Link still isn’t listening. He’s reading the slip; he hadn’t ordered two shirts, he’d ordered _2,000._ This box has 100. And there’s another 19 boxes like it in the Mythical warehouse. 

Why is this a problem? 

Link looks sheepish as he pulls out a dark navy t-shirt and turns it around so the full color print of their first-grade faces are facing Rhett, “Rhett & Link, EST. 09.04.1984″ printed beneath the two photographs. 

Rhett’s frustration completely melts away and the expression on his face transforms. Link, who’s so notoriously bad at giving gifts for birthdays and other occasions, made a shirt to commemorate their anniversary. There’s a second there, a very real second, where Rhett looks like he might _actually_ cry but he manages not to. Instead, he pushes his headphones all the way off and comes around the table and scoops Link up in a big hug. 

“It’s so perfect, bo… I just,” he rumbles softly, voice thick with emotion as he buries his face in against Link’s neck, breathing in the warm, familiar scent of his skin. “I love it.”

“…I wanted to order two of ‘em. One for me and one for you,” Link explains, letting himself be bowled over in that big bear hug and pulls Rhett in close, big hands rubbing over the long line of his back. 

“I’m gonna wear it all the time.” Rhett still doesn’t get it.

“…I ordered 2,000.”

“What?” Rhett pulls away to look Link in the face. Link did what?

“2,000 shirts. I ordered _2,000_.”

Rhett busts out laughing and has to step back to clutch his chest because, god, if anyone on earth was going to order two shirts for an anniversary gift and accidentally order 2,000, that person was Link Neal. 

“Hey! This isn’t funny! I wasted a lot of money on these shirts…”

Rhett’s barely managed to stop laughing, but he’s trying hard to, because Link looks upset. 

“Hey now, hey! Don’t be upset,” Rhett says, hand at the back of Link’s head to draw him in close, and he presses a kiss against his forehead before sliding into another hug, his long arm wrapped around Link’s broad shoulders. “…we could always sell ‘em?”

“What?”

“Sell the extra shirts. Keep a few of them for ourselves, and sell the rest. Pretend we did it on purpose… say it’s for the book, promoting our friendship… nobody’ll know what it’s really about.”

“Yeah, but who’s gonna wanna wear a shirt with two random kids on it?”

“The beasts are weird, man. Wonderful, but weird as hell. They’ll love it,” Rhett says, pressing another kiss to Link’s forehead because he knows that often he likes to pretend it annoys him to be treated like he’s so small (when the truth of the matter is that he loves feeling small sometimes).

“Stop smoochin’ on me,” Link complains good naturedly.

“Never.” _Smooch._

“…you really think that’d work?”

“Absolutely.”


	2. Down Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following ask: it is i, pudding, emerging from my trash can with an important question: does lohn lightning enjoy playing with redd moonshine's hair? how does redd feel about that? discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just preserving a little bit of somethin' before Tumblr erases it.

Lohn likes playing with Redd's hair, but he only ever gets the chance to when they’re laying alone together, after. When Redd’s tired out from the tumble that lead them into bed, the ache of afterglow settling heavy in his long limbs.

Outside of these increasingly common occasions, they don’t touch much. At least they don’t think they do, cause they think knees or boots pressed together don’t count, think that shoulders bumping as they walk is accidental. They think the only time they get to make contact is those stolen hours between sun down and sun up with two pairs of boots kicked under a bed.

The truth of the matter’s different. The truth is there’s no picture anyone’s ever taken of the two of them where they’re not touching, no time when Redd’s playing his guitar and Lohn’s singing that their feet don’t try and find each other.

But alone together in bed, Lohn toys with Redd’s hair like it’s a lucky rabbit’s foot, worrying it between city-slicker-soft fingertips while he’s got the excuse of temporary cohabitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing. :)


End file.
